(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample and tool displaying board, wherein a sample or tools of different sizes can be adjustably mounted on the displaying board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional displaying board comprising a board body 2 mounted with a suspension hole 20, an indication area 21 and a display area 22, wherein the indication area 21 is adapted for placing a sample data description label, and within the display area 22, a plurality of pores 23 are provided for a mounting strap 3. The strap 3 is a rope-like member has one end being provided with an insertion hole 30, and a plurality of engaging teeth 31 are provided within the insertion hole 30. The other end of the mounting strap 3 is provided with a plurality of protruded teeth 32.
When a sample 1 is to be mounted on the displaying board, the mounting strap 3 surrounds the external surface of the sample 1 and the two ends of the mounting strap 3 pass through the pores 23 adjacent to the board body 2. Then, one end of the mounting strap 3 having the protruded teeth 30 goes into the insertion hole 30 and then pull the mounting strap 3 at both ends thereof until the sample 1 is firmly secured to the board body 2. The protruded teeth 32 are in engagement with the engaging teeth 31 with the protruded teeth 30.
In view of the above, the conventional displaying board has drawbacks as follows when in use:
1) Re-use of mounting strap is not possible
After the sample 1 is secured by the mounting strap 3, the strap cannot be untied and re-used. Thus, if the sample 1 is to be replaced, the mounting strap 3 has to be cut and a new mounting strap 3 has to be used. Thus, cost is involved in replacing the mounting strap 3.
2) Inconvenient to replace the sample.
The only way to replace the sample 1 is to cut off the mounting strap 3. As a result, only those samples which are not to be taken down are displayed, and the displaying board is not convenient to display sample 1 which needs to be replaced often.
Another type of conventional displaying board to overcome the above drawbacks has been designed. As shown in FIG. 9, the displaying device comprises a board body 4 having a plurality of hanging hooks 5, wherein a plurality of shallow grooves 40 are provided on the board body 4 and a plurality of apertures 41 are provided within the grooves 40. The hanging hook 5 can be inserted into the apertures 41 at one end and the other end of the hanging hook 5 is protruded out of the board body 4.
Thus, the sample 1 or tool 10 can be placed on the hanging hook 5. However, this conventional displaying board has the following drawbacks:
1) Only a handful of suspension tool or sample can be displayed.
If sample 1 or tool 10 does not have a hole at one end thereof, the sample 1 or the tool 10 cannot be inserted into the hanging hook 5. Thus, these sample 1 and tool 10 cannot be displayed on this conventional display board.
2) Displayed samples may easily drop off from the board. As the displayed sample 1 or tool 10 is not firmly secured to the board body 4, the hanged sample may be dropped off if it is accidentally touched.